gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Ganton
Ganton egy lepukkant kerület, Los Santos délkeleti részén található. Neve emlékeztet a los angelesi Compton kerületre, bár kinézetre sokkal inkább hasonlít a Watts kerületi Imperial Courts Housing Projectre. Nyugatról Idlewood, északon Kelet Los Santos, délen Willowfield és keleten East Beach határolja. Ganton a Grove Street Families erődje, hiszen itt található a Grove Street, ahol a banda legtöbb tagja lakik. A prostitúció, a bandázás, a drog nagy üzlet Gantonban: észrevehető, hogy esténként sok bandatag, díler és prosti jelenik meg az utcákon. A gettó felett gyakran köröznek a rendőrségi helikopterek (más néven "Gettó madarak") és keresőfénnyel világítják meg a bandatagokat vagy épp a játékost. Nem jelentenek veszélyt, amíg a játékos nem ér el 3 csillagos körözési szintet. Ritka alkalom, hogy a Grove Streetre jármű hajtson be (kivéve persze a játékost és a szolgálati járműveket). Ha a Grove Street feletti felüljárón elég gyorsan hajtunk, a korlát egy bizonyos szakaszát áttörve az utcára eshetünk. (Ez történt Frank Tenpennyvel a San Andreas utolsó küldetésében, az End of the Lineban). A "Ganton" név jöhetett a skóciai Edinburgh Granton kerületének nevéből (ebben a városban székel a Rockstar North). Ganton két részre osztható: az egyik a kisebb házakból és a Grove Streetben végződő utcából áll. Itt található a Ten Green Bottles, és egy Binco üzlet is. Itt főként gyalogosokat láthatunk. Az utcáról egy híd vezet Kelet Los Santosba, és egy utca a másik részbe. A másik részen egy szélesebb utca vezet Idlewoodtól egészen East Beachig, itt a forgalom is nagyobb. A házak társasházak, tömbházak. A délre nyíló út Willowfieldbe visz, és van egy nagy felüljáró, ami a Grove Street felett átívelve vezet Kelet Los Santosba. A Ganton-Idlewood határon sokkal élesebb a bandabűnözés, hiszen Idlewood Ballas bázis, míg Ganton a Grove főhadiszállása. A két kerületet vasúti sínek választják el egymástól. A GTA San Andreas eseményei Ganton is the main stronghold of the Grove Street Families, but begins to come under increasing pressure from Ballas gang members (especially through the crack cocaine spread), hoping to take the area for themselves. This is facilitated by Big Smoke, Ryder and Mark "B-Dup" Wayne, who are secretly affiliated with the Ballas through a drug/crack relationship. Drugs have become a large problem in Ganton, mainly through Smoke and Ryder buying drugs off of Mike Toreno, T-Bone Mendez and Jizzy B. (the Loco Syndicate). Ganton eventually falls into the hands of the Ballas gang after Carl Johnson is taken to Whetstone by C.R.A.S.H. and Sweet Johnson is arrested and imprisoned during the mission The Green Sabre. The Grove Street Families disband with no leader or OG's, although former gang members continue to wear the green. They more than likely continue to reside in Ganton, although they are not visible on the streets during Carl and Sweet's absence, instead, Ballas will start to form a presence on the streets. The former Grove Street Family gang members, under the influence of Big Smoke, co-operate with the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Carl and Sweet (released via Mike Toreno) later return to Ganton, which is disarray due to the influx of drugs and Ballas. They re-claim Ganton as Grove Street territory during the mission Home Coming (re-establishing the Grove Street Families), and use Ganton as a base for invading other districts (such as Idlewood). Ganton, along with the rest of Los Santos, is later plagued by riots following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, although Carl and Sweet manage to 'lock-down' Grove Street, and bring stability to Ganton as a whole. Ganton serves as the place of death for Tenpenny, who crashes a firetruck over a bridge and into Grove Street. Nevezetes lakosok * Carl Johnson (1968 - 1987, 1992 - Present) (left for and returned from Liberty City) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Kendl Johnson ( 1971 - 1992, moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando) * Beverly Johnson (? - 1992, killed) (Drive-By shooting). * Brian Johnson (? - 1987, killed) (Death unknown). * Lance "Ryder" Wilson (1968 - 1992, killed in the mission Pier 69) * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (1958 - Early 1992, moves to Idlewood and is killed in the last mission End of the Line.) * Mark "B-Dup" Wayne (1976 - 1992, moves to Glen Park) * Barry "Big Bear" Thorne (1984 - 1992, 1992 - ?) (moves to Glen Park, later returns to Ganton.) * Denise Robinson (Girlfriend of Carl after the mission Burning Desire.) * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (unknown residence, seen hosting a party in Grove Street.) (Lives a few doors down from Carl And Sweet) Lakások * Johnson Ház * Sweet Johnson háza * Ryder háza * Denise háza * OG Loc háza * Ganton Courts Üzletek * 98¢ Store * Fodrászat * Binco * Botanica * Carniceria Panaderia * Dollar Discount * Homies store * Laundry Cleaners * Liquor Mart * Live Nude Girls Girls Girls * Los Santos Gym * Pawn Shop * Ten Green Bottles * U.S. Mail * Uni-Tel Fegyverek * 9mm: Behind the second house down from Sweet's house. * AK-47: In the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. * Brass Knuckles: Under the overpass next to Ryder's house. * Camera: On the second floor of the Johnson House, in the bedroom. * Micro Uzi: Under the bridge adjacent to Sweet's house. * Molotov Cocktail: In the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. * Sawn-off Shotgun: In the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. * Shovel: Behind Ryder's House. * Spray Can: On top of the Pawn Shop and in the Johnson House after completing Tagging Up Turf. * TEC 9: On top of Sweet's house. Also spawns in the Johnson house after spraying over all rival gang tags. Járművek * BMX (OG Loc háza előtt) * Boxville (B-Dup régi háza előtt) * Clover (Gantonban mindenhol) * Greenwood (Sweet Johnson háza előtt) * Greenwood (Gantonban mindenhol) * Hustler (Denise Robinson háza előtt,miután a barátnőd lesz) * Hydra (100% elérése után) * Perennial (Gantonban mindenhol) * Picador ( Ryder háza előtt) * Remington (Gantonban mindenhol) * Rhino (100% elérése után) * Sabre (Gantonban mindenhol) * Stallion (Gantonban mindenhol) * Virgo (Gantonban mindenhol) Ikonok * Police Bribe (a Binco mögötti sikátorban). Egyéb * Kosárlabda pálya (Sweet háza mellett, az udvarán) * Ganton Gym (Ganton és Idlewood határán,a sínek mellett) * Biliárd asztal (a Treen Green Bottles bárban) * Sprunk üdítőgép (a Ten Green Bottles bár előtt) * Video Game (a Johnson házban) Képek GANTONDISTRICT123-1.jpg|Ganton a térképen (pirossal jelölve). Ten Green Bottles.jpg|A Ten Green Bottles bár, jobb oldalánál egy Sprunk italautomatával. GroveStreet.jpg|A Grove Street. ca:Ganton de:Ganton en:Ganton es:Ganton fr:Ganton it:Ganton nl:Ganton pl:Ganton pt:Ganton ru:Гэнтон fi:Ganton vi:Ganton uk:Гентон Kategória:Helyszínek Kategória:Helyszínek a GTA V-ben Kategória:Helyszínek Los Santosban Kategória:Helyszínek San Andreasban Kategória:Helyszínek a GTA San Andreasban